Many composite products (e.g., carbon fiber products, such as aircraft wings) are manufactured via vacuum bag manufacturing processes. Using these techniques, layers of material are placed onto each other, and are cured to harden into a composite part. In order to ensure that the layers harden into the correct shape, the layers are placed within a vacuum bag. The vacuum bag applies pressure to contour and consolidate the layers against the surface of a working tool, and to remove volatile compounds present within the layers.
As a part of this process, components known as breathers are placed proximate to the composite product. These breathers provide a passageway for air and gaseous volatiles to exit the vacuum bag. However, the industry continues to seek out enhanced designs for breathers that decrease cost and/or increase quality.